


Driven To Distraction

by afteriwake



Series: The Best Laid Plans [17]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Cohabitation, Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Established Molly Hooper/Leonard "Bones" McCoy, Established Relationship, F/M, Fade to Black, Happy Leonard "Bones" McCoy, Horny Leonard "Bones" McCoy, Kissing, Laughing Molly Hooper, Leonard "Bones" McCoy Is Distracted, Librarian kink, Living Together, Molly Hooper Wears Glasses, Molly Hooper Wears Her Hair In A Bun, Neck Kissing, Office, POV Leonard "Bones" McCoy, Shared Office, Surprise Kissing, Teacher Kink, Tickling, Working from Home, fireman carry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29707476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: McCoy must have a librarian or teacher kink of some sort because Molly with her hair piled on top of her head and chewing on her glasses is a sight driving him to distraction.
Relationships: Molly Hooper/Leonard "Bones" McCoy
Series: The Best Laid Plans [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/448231
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Molly Hooper Appreciation Week February Bingo 2021





	Driven To Distraction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dreamin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/gifts).



> Written for **Dreamin** , who gave me the prompt " _42\. Distracting kisses from someone that are meant to stop the other person from finishing their work, and give them kisses instead. -- McMolly_ ," and my answer to the Molly Hooper Appreciation Week bingo square " _McCoy x Molly_."

He always did enjoy when she had her hair in a flimsy topknot and wore her glasses. Even more when she chewed on the frame absently. It had to be a librarian kink of some sort, or a teacher kink. Whatever it was, it drove him up the wall and was a distraction to his work.

Whether it was deliberate or not, he wasn’t sure.

He leaned back in his chair. The shared office was simply not a good idea. He could give it back to her for her own use, find a place somewhere else in her house. Lord knew if he was truly desperate, he could go back to Baker Street. Now that he was living with Molly, he had the feeling he could use the basement there to work. But then he’d have to deal with Sherlock.

But this? This was not working.

She set her glasses on the table and began to stretch, her arms raised high above her head. This was just torture, it truly was.

Only one thing to do…

He got up and slipped his arms around her, pressing kisses to the back of Molly’s neck. She gasped at first, then seemed to slump with a sigh of pleasure. Her arms lowered, bracing his, and he moved his lips to the sensitive spot on her neck. She squealed at that and then pushed his arms away. “I need to work!” she said with a laugh.

“I need kisses because you’ve driven me to distraction.”

“So turnabout is fair play?” she asked.

He nipped at the sensitive spot and this time she shivered. “Damn straight.”

“You aren’t playing fair,” she said, squirming as one of his hands started sliding to the waistband of her trousers. “You _really_ are distracting, you know?”

He inched her shirt up and then, instead of sliding his hand into her underwear, he began tickling her. She didn’t mind being tickled, and the peal upon peal of laughter was music to his ears. Soon she curled over around his hand and he pulled it away from her, turning the chair around and maneuvering himself so he could pick her up and fireman carry her to bed.

“You...Leonard, I swear...you’re a bad influence.”

“But you love me anyway.”

“Absolutely.”


End file.
